


Patience

by Jarica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Switching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarica/pseuds/Jarica
Summary: It's an average day at 221B Baker Street, or is it?-Sherlock wakes up cuffed to the bed, it was obvious that John did it. He wonders what John will do to him when he returns.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EuniceTan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuniceTan/gifts).



> Thank you for reading. First smut written on AO3. Enjoy :)  
> (Also I dedicate this smut to my best friend, Eunice. Here's your long awaited smut. You're welcome)

Sherlock woke up from a deep sleep from the night before. He was facing chest down on the bed, left cheek to the pillow as the morning sunlight peeked through the curtains, shining on his bare body. Sherlock tried getting up from the bed, only to find out that he was restrained to it.

His two hands were tied, no. _Cuffed_. He was cuffed to the bed frame. He tried moving his two legs but they were also cuffed. Sherlock instantly knew it had to be John. _That wanker_ , he muttered.

Sherlock thought about why he's being cuffed. _A punishment, maybe? But what could I have done to get myself punished like this?_ He thought to himself.

Although he was a little annoyed having to wake up to the current situation, he was also starting to get a little horny by thinking of whatever that's going to happen next, excited even. Sherlock secretly liked being restrained to the bed, naked, exposed. The feeling of anticipation and excitement was rushing in his blood. His growing cock hardening beneath his belly, pressing onto the bed. It was painfully torturing, knowing that he can't do anything to relieve his aching cock. All he can do for the time being was to wait. He waited and waited but there wasn't any sign of the door opening.

After what seemed like ten minutes, Sherlock heard the slight creak of the hard-wood floor outside of his bedroom and the door opens. He tilts his head to the right to see John enter the room. There stood John, in nothing but a blue silk dressing gown. _Sherlock's_ _blue silk dressing gown_. Sherlock swears he could just get off just by the plain sight of John like that.

"Oh, you're finally awake," John casually says, as if there isn't a man lying flat on the bed naked.

"John, what are you up to?"

"Oh, you mean that?" John circles his pointer finger over to Sherlock.

"What else could I be talking about?" Sherlock sounding clearly annoyed.

John doesn't answer. He walks over to sit beside Sherlock, stroking his curls and kissing his forehead. Sherlock find it rather calming, maybe even therapeutic although his heart was beating faster with every touch.

"Why are you wearing my robe?" Sherlock asked, trying not to get distracted by John's touch.

"Thought that I might as well take advantage of using it while you're here, like this," John winked playfully.

"So what do I have to do to get myself out of these?" Sherlock lifts his two wrists, the metal of the cuffs clang against the bed frame.

"Trust me. You just need to stay there and be a good boy for me. Could you do that?"

"Yes."

John looked at Sherlock with a face that says 'you're missing something'. It was clear what John wanted Sherlock to call him.

"What?" Sherlock questioned.

John still stares at him with the face. Sherlock sighs.

"Yes, Sir."

"If you're going to use that tone with all the sighing on me again, you better not expect to see yourself free from the cuffs anytime soon. Are we clear?" John's voice wasn't playful anymore, dominance taking the lead.

"Yes, Sir."

"Very well then."

John takes the blue gown off and drops it onto the floor. He then climbs over behind Sherlock, propping himself on his knees at the space between Sherlock's legs. He lays his two palms on Sherlock's arse cheeks, kneading and spreading them apart. He leans over and gives each cheek a tender kiss. Sherlock felt John's warm breath fan his behind. His kisses move north, up Sherlock’s spine and then his shoulder blade. John’s hands, too move upwards Sherlock's lean body, feeling his back muscles under his two palms.

John lays on top of Sherlock, chest down. Sherlock can feel John's half hard cock pressing at the bottom of his spine. The thought of it made him even harder. His cock was leaking and pressed against the sheets. Somebody's really got to do the laundry after this and it was obviously not gonna be Sherlock. He'll make sure of it.

"I'm gonna make things even more exciting. Do you want it?' John whispers seductively right into Sherlock's ear.

"Yes, Sir. I want it."

John reaches for the blue robe and pulls out its silk belt. He gets back up, straddling Sherlock's back now, and he puts the belt over Sherlock's eyes, using it as a blindfold. He ties a dead knot and a pretty little ribbon just for decorative purposes.

Sherlock felt even more turned on now that he's not only lost the ability to move at his own will, but also the ability to see. His body aches from not being able to touch himself and to touch John. _John. Bloody beautiful man. It's impossible to just look at him and not touch him,_ he thought, and he was grateful that he can't see him when he's being blindfolded.

"You like that?' John asked.

"Yes, Sir. I like that."

John climbed back to the gap between Sherlock's legs, hands back on Sherlock's arse. He then coats a finger with his own saliva, spreading Sherlock’s arse and laying the tip of his coated finger onto the pink hole, teasingly rubbing it in a small circular motion. Sherlock let out a small moan as his arsehole twitches from John’s touch.

John smirks. “You want more don’t you?”

“Oh god, yes. Yes, Sir. Please,” Sherlock begs.

Without a warning, John slides his slick finger into Sherlock, causing an erotic moan escaping from Sherlock’s pretty mouth. John slides his finger in and out continuously, taking it out after a while and sucking on two digits. He slides his now, two wet fingers into Sherlock _. In out, in out._

“Ahh… Joh- Sir…” A sexy moan escaped Sherlock’s mouth. The sweet sound of him made John’s blood rush, travelling down to his crotch. He was so ready to shag Sherlock but he knew that he has to be patient. He has to make Sherlock anticipate for a rough shag too.

Right at this moment, all Sherlock could think of is having John’s cock buried deep inside of him. He was so desperate for it to happen right now instead of this whole torturous teasing act, but Sherlock loved this too. It was new, foreign to him. Something more exciting and sexy compared to a casual vanilla fuck.

After a few more thrusts of John’s fingers, he removed them both. Sherlock winced a little. His hole suddenly feels empty now that John’s fingers that were providing him at least some sort of pleasure previously were no longer there. John crouches his head down to Sherlock’s arse. Once again with no warning, he spreads Sherlock’s round arse and sticks his tongue into his muscle ring, licking upstrokes and around the tight hole. Sherlock flinched from the sudden action on his sensitive hole. The fact that he can’t see any of this happening from the blindfold makes his sense of touch even more sensitive than usual. Every touch from John feels about ten times more sensual.

“Ah, it feels so fucking good,” Sherlock groans. He sticks his hips up to get more of John’s wet, warm tongue in him. John doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he thought Sherlock looks so goddamn sexy like that. John’s talented tongue continues to swirl around and inside Sherlock. His right hand moves from Sherlock’s right arse cheek to grab hold of his hard shaft _. Jesus, he’s so bloody hard,_ John thought as he strokes Sherlock. He grabs Sherlock’s cock a little harder than usual, making him groan sexily into the pillow. 

John keeps pumping the rock hard cock in his hands while he eats Sherlock arse. Sherlock in the other hand is struggling to keep his composure. He fists the sheets forcefully, yanking on the metal cuffs. He feels so helpless but yet so good, having his cock and arse stimulated by his lover.

John knew if he’d carry on touching Sherlock like this, he’s gonna come just like that. There’s no way he’s letting Sherlock come just from foreplay. John stopped his current movements and got up. He gets himself to the empty space in front, between Sherlock’s two arms.

John brings his hands to Sherlock’s hair, stroking his dark curls. “You’ve been a good boy for me so far, so I’m gonna take your blindfold off, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” John replies with a loving yet seductive tone. He then proceeds to remove the blue silk belt. Sherlock immediately squints from the sudden brightness entering his eyes just as the blindfold is being removed. He looks up at John that’s kneeling in front of him. John’s hard length was just a mere three inches apart from his face. John had a sly smirk plastered to his face. Sherlock knows what to do next. John puts a hand on Sherlock’s head and the other holds his cock in place, putting the tip of it on Sherlock’s moist tongue. Sherlock licked around the pink crown, sliding his tongue in circular motions and then across the glistening slit, causing John to hiss in pleasure. Sherlock then takes John fully, swallowing him whole in one shot and John hisses even louder.

They’ve been practicing a lot and John knows about Sherlock’s capabilities.

John tries not to yelp out because Sherlock was just _that_ good at giving head. _Hell_ , John could just come from having Sherlock’s warm mouth around his girth. He can’t help but to thrust his hips forward. Sherlock doesn’t choke or gag and John was grateful for Sherlock’s well-trained talent.

“Oh, bloody fucking hell Sherlock. Ahh…” John moans and throws his head back in pleasure.

Sherlock was so satisfied seeing John like this. _He’s so beautiful like this_ , he thought to himself, and it was true. John really is a beautiful man.

John’s thrusts get rougher and rougher until he was straight up fucking Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock could feel the tip of John’s hard hitting the back of his throat and he loved it.

John holds Sherlock’s head with his two hands and fucks Sherlock’s mouth intensely, but being careful not to make himself come. He removes his length from Sherlock’s mouth after a few good thrusts. _I need to be inside him right now._ John was probably even more desperate than Sherlock at this point.

Sherlock, on the other hand, was also needy to have John inside him. He’s been very patient and knows that he deserves the grand prize: _Sex with John Watson._

John gets up from his kneeling position and walks over to the cabinet across the bed to retrieve the bottle of lube. It was half empty, more than enough for a good shag. He gets back to the bed, pumps some lube onto his palm and applies it to his length, stroking it to make sure it’s evenly spread. When he’s done, he takes hold of his cock, placing it on Sherlock’s hole. John was feeling a little playful and decided that he should make Sherlock beg for it. He grinds his cock against Sherlock’s arse crack slowly, teasing Sherlock.

 _This is gonna be fun,_ he thought.

“You want this, don’t you?” John kept grinding on Sherlock until Sherlock’s all worked up and needy.

“Yes, I want it Sir.”

“Then beg for it. Show me how much you want this.”

“Please, Sir. I want you inside me so fucking badly, ever since I woke up being cuffed to the bed. Sir, please,” Sherlock begs, hoping that John would give it to him.

“Since you woke up, huh?” John asks.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Alright then.”

 _Wow, thought he’d play hard to get,_ Sherlock thought.

John places the tip of his member on Sherlock’s entrance, pushing it in slowly until he’s completely buried inside. Sherlock lets out a deep moan that was just music to John’s ears. John gets really turned on from the sounds Sherlock makes in bed. He loves it when he moans or groans or grunts. They all come out seductive as always.

John sprawls over Sherlock’s back, propping himself in place so that he doesn’t fall over. He holds onto Sherlock’s biceps and start grinding in and out of Sherlock. Sherlock can feel John’s warm breath on his neck. It sends goosebumps all over his skin. John kisses, licks and suckles on the nape of Sherlock’s neck, marking love bites at the area, claiming Sherlock as his.

Now that he’s so close to Sherlock, he can hear the low grunts that Sherlock makes and the heavy inhalation with every thrust.

“You like that, baby?” John whispered erotically in Sherlock’s ear as he continues to rock his hips.

“Yes… Ah… Yes, Sir. Fuck.” John thrusts harder and rougher on purpose as Sherlock was trying to answer.

Sherlock moves his hips a little too, wanting his hole to be filled with every inch of John, more of John, _deeper_. As he move his hips, his hard also rubs against the sheets. The sheets tickle the head of his length, sending chills all over his body.

John gets on his fists, allowing himself to be able to pound into Sherlock harder and rougher. Sherlock’s arse cheeks hit against John’s hips repeatedly with every pound, and _oh_ , how John loved the sight of it. As he pounds into him, Sherlock’s moans get louder, not caring a fuck if Mrs. Hudson hears them from downstairs. She’s probably out anyways, maybe off to the shops to get Sherlock’s ginger snaps.

John bites his lip to stop himself from moaning out the swear words that are forming in his mouth but Sherlock clenches his hole and John can’t help but let the words escape his mouth. “Oh, fucking hell, motherfucker. Sweet bloody hell, Sherlock. If you’re gonna keep fucking clenching like this, I’m gonna need to take a bloody break or I’m gonna- fuck, have to come inside- you. Ah… Fuck.”

The words enter Sherlock’s ears and went all the way down his hard cock. He wants John to come in him, very badly in fact. But he has other plans. Naughty, naughty plans. If John’s willing to play, then _the game is on._

John moves his hands to Sherlock’s hips, pushing and pulling as he thrusts. He was so ready to come but he needs Sherlock to come first and he wants to fuck Sherlock missionary style. He always does it whenever they shag. He wants some face to face contact, a little lip to lip contact here and there too. He slows his pace and stops thrusting, eventually taking his cock out. He then gets up and retrieve for the keys to unlock the cuffs. Sherlock looks at John’s behind as he walks over to the cabinet. It was pretty distracting.

John walks back with the metal key in hand.

“You’re uncuffing me already? So soon?” Sherlock asked teasingly.

“Yes, Sherlock. What does it look like to you?” John snaps.

Sherlock waits patiently as John uncuffs his ankles first. He then carries on to unlock the ones on his two wrists and suddenly Sherlock felt like a free bird.

John walks over to put the keys back on the cabinet. As he returns, Sherlock was already on his feet, stretching his arms and legs. John joins Sherlock and starts kissing him. Their wet warm tongues enter each other’s mouths, lapping over each other. John’s hands run all over Sherlock’s lean yet muscular body and Sherlock does the same to John’s. Sherlock moves his hands south, groping John’s behind, squeezing them and John moans a breathy moan into Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock pushes John onto the bed. They both fall onto the fluffy sheets, not breaking the kiss. John’s head drops onto the pillow while Sherlock stays on top of him, holding himself up with his forearms. Sherlock kisses John’s neck, causing another dirty moan to escape John’s lips. John’s eyelids shut and his eyes roll back from the amazing, erotic feeling. His head sinks into the pillow as Sherlock continues to nip on his neck. The feeling of being here feels so unbelievable to John. He feels as if he was daydreaming, like he could only feel part of what’s happening in real life at the moment and the rest, everything else, they just feel _weightless_.

“Oh, Sherlock… Ah…” John moans as Sherlock pins his arms down onto the bed. They grind on each other’s leaking cocks, groaning into each other’s mouths.

As Sherlock’s got John bound and distracted, he reaches for the handcuffs sneakily while kissing John’s lips. He cuffs John’s two wrists to the bed but it seems like John was too distracted by Sherlock. Sherlock can really be distracting at times and he was very aware of his effect on John.

Sherlock breaks the kiss, getting up from John. When John tries to get up too, that’s when he noticed that now, he was the one being restrained.

_Oh how the tables have turned._

“What the bloody hell, Sherlock!” John yells and all Sherlock did was give him a smug smile.

Sherlock walks over to one of his drawers and pulls out a cordless vibrator he recently (secretly) purchased from Amazon. John’s eyes widened at the sight of it.

“Jesus Christ, Sherlock. Did you actually bought that?” He asked. It was quite shocking coming from Sherlock. John never knew he’d be the type to buy things like that, ever.

“Why are you surprised?” Sherlock asks while cuffing John’s ankles.

John laughs. “Because you’re Sherlock Holmes.”

“I have no idea what that means. Since when was there a limit of things that _Sherlock Holmes_ could only purchase?”

“You perfectly know what I meant.”

“Mmm… Nope.”

Sherlock doesn’t say anything else after. He gets on the bed, on his knees at the end of the bed. He slides his hands up John’s thighs and then resting them on his stomach. John stares at every move Sherlock makes and his cock twitches. Sherlock saw the movement of his length and smirked at John. “That desperate, huh?” 

“Shut up.”

Sherlock'smiles at John’s classic comeback. He then grabs John’s hard member and starts licking from the balls and up the shaft. Sherlock’s eyes were fixed at John’s closed ones the whole time.

 _He looks so goddamn hot and helpless. That’s how I like my John Watson,_ Sherlock thought, smiling at himself.

Sherlock grabs the vibrator in his hand and turned it on. The vibration sound seems to catch John’s attention and his eyes are wide open. He’s never tried a vibrator or any sort of adult toys in general. As Sherlock brings the vibrator to John’s member, John bites his lip as the foreign sensation on his cock sends a wave of chills and pleasure to every part of his body.

“Oh fuck, Sherlock… Feels so… ah… fucking good, baby,” John moans erotically.

Sherlock moves the device up and down John’s shaft, allowing John to get comfortable with the feeling of the vibrations. After John seems to simmer down a little, Sherlock moves the vibrator to John’s frenulum, and _god_ , John cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He pulls the cuffs, struggling to keep his composure. Sherlock continues to torture John a little more by circling the vibrator along the head of his hard and that’s got John arching his back and moaning so loud that the customers at the café downstairs were probably able to hear him.

“Baby, keep down or we’re gonna get complaints from our lovely neighbours,” Sherlock hushed.

“Easy… Ahh fuck… for you to… ah… say.”

John’s cock was so swollen and it was leaking so badly. It was obvious that it’s gonna shoot up at any moment and John needed to warn Sherlock.

“Sherlock, I’m gonna come,” John warns.

Sherlock immediately lifts the vibrating device. “Mmm, I don’t think so. Not yet,” he adds.

“Oh god, please.”

“Be patient, my dear Watson,” Sherlock smirks. He puts the vibrator back onto John’s swollen length and John starts making moans of agony. He wants to come so badly, it hurts. John doesn’t think he’s ever been more desperate to do something.

Sherlock starts to stroke himself with his other free hand while watching John hold his orgasm. It was the hottest thing he’s ever seen, he had to be honest.

When the second wave hits John again, Sherlock takes the vibrator away from John’s cock once again and John felt so sexually frustrated that he just wanted to cry.

“You bloody dickhead,” John insults.

“Think of the bright side, John. I’m gonna give you the best orgasm of your life at the end of this and you’re gonna receive it because you deserve it so much,” Sherlock encourages.

John tried to keep that in mind but all he could focus on right now was to hold his orgasm for as long as he can.

After about five minutes, John was ready to come again.

“Sherlock…”

Sherlock could also feel his orgasm close to hitting him, but not yet. “Just… a little… while longer, John.”

“Sherlock… Fuck. Please…” The feeling was unbearable for John and he needed release more than anything else. His body doesn’t stop moving, trying so damn hard to hold the orgasm.

Sherlock stroke himself harder and faster, needy for the orgasm too.

“Fuck, Sherlock.”

“Alright, John. Fucking come right now. Ahh…”

All at once, the waves of pleasure crash in on the two of them. The two men moan and swear as loud as they could. John comes all over his stomach and Sherlock practically spills everywhere, the sheets, John’s cock, John’s thighs. Sherlock fell onto the bed beside John after he’s done.

“Holy Christ, Sherlock,” John pants, trying to catch his breath.

“I know, John. I know,” Sherlock replies, also trying to catch his breath.

“God, you were so fucking right. Holy fuck. Best orgasm of my bloody life.”

“I told you.”

“You sly little bastard. _Hell_ , that was bloody tiring.”

“Glad you liked it.” Sherlock smiles.

Sherlock gets up, cleaning up the mess they’ve made and he puts his clothes on after.

“I’m gonna go get some breakfast,” Sherlock tells John.

“Are you gonna help me out or something?” John questions, still restrained to the bed.

“I’ll get you some too,” Sherlock ignores John’s question and walks out the room.

“Sherlock! I demand you come back right this instant, you bloody cock!” John yells.

“I’ll get us coffee too,” Sherlock shouts back from the living room.

Sherlock smiles at himself victoriously and leaves the flat, leaving John cuffed, tired and frustrated in his bed, waiting till the next time…


End file.
